Quadrant Life (A Homestuck and gaming crossover!)
by XxGuRlOfRaNdOmNeSsxX
Summary: What will happen when Vriska is in love with someone new? What happens when Jade has a conflict? read 2 find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

**Written by Purple Man &amp; GuRlOfRaNdOmNeSs**

once upon a time, there was a boy named juhn. John was black hair and green gost on shirt.

John was Crying because his only luve was kracat and carkat denyed him fro his best frend dave. Dave was Hair Yellow and red Disk on shirt. Karkrat.

Latr that dya Jande and Rosxey (Rosxey is a Fan Charaktr do nut steel. mixture between roxy and rose, it is ther grandmother) They Was wacking down the street when they saw karkt and Dave holding hunds. Jade got reallly anger. jade went over and HIT DAVE THE IN FACE! dave flyed backwards "Wut was that 4?!" dave sed "U R CHEAT ON ME" JaDe says. (Jade &amp; Dave were in relationship be4 dave and karkit) Dave beginned to cri. Jade ias Sassey so she waked away.

MENWHILE

vr8ska was satting on waluigi's lap. "i luv you waluigi" she sed as she stroked his long beootiful mustache. waluigi taked off his lavender hat and said "eye love you too, vriska!" they began to shove their faces into each other and began to wrestle toungs when sollucks walked in. sollucks had a blue and a red coloured glasses so everithing he saw was in 3-D! so when he walked in he saw the makeout in 3-D! Sollucks got mad becaus vr8ska was his mowrail. '"NOOOO ii HATE You vrii2ka!" he sed with a lisp and a aNGer tone in his voiec. (now sollucks and vr8ska are kismesis) :O shocking!1!

Suddenly, Rosxey and jade rann into the roomm. jade was crying because he saw her old boyfrend (Dave) holding hands with karcit. Vr8ska quilky ran over to see if jade was depressed. waluigi was anoyed vr8ska left his lap. rosxey came over too sollucks and sed "helo, im rosexy, whats ur name" sollucks blushered and sed "im sollucks caster"

Vr8ska had to begin doing immediate surgery on jades hart or els she would die because davr br8ked it. vr8ska pushed jade onto the floor and began to do the surgerization. It was very intense!

Menwhile wit dave and karkat were makin out. they batled tounges and cuddled and hugged. "I LOVE YOU FUXKASS" karkr at lyelled. they was sitting on the side of the road because thats wher jade punched dave and his legg was broked. so he couldnt leav. krarkat and dave stayed there and maked out. then suddently...DR ROBOTNIK RAN IN !11! (DR ROBUTNIK WAS The evil guy in sonic be4 Docter Egg, Man)

Docter Robotnick said "Im here to heal Jade! wait! where is her?" he said "is she left?" Dave was sad after Robotnic sed that because it reminded hem of jade. "'SHE went to vr8ska's House."" dave said sadily. Doctar robotnic ran with his doctor supplys. he ran down the street into the house that was vriska's he ran in to see vr8ska doign surjery on jade, waluigi sitting alone and sollucks and rosxey kissing eachoters ears because they wer wierd.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTR two!

Jad ewas in the hostpital. she went in a coma. vr8ska waluigi sollucks and rosxey were waiting at the end of her bed hoping that she would wake up. the docter robotnick walked into the room.

"i have the digagnosis." he sed "jade is dead" he said grimerly. and with tht the machine that was telling her hartbeat stopped and went 'EEEEE'.

everyone started to cry. suddenly Donkey Kong the polise officer walekd in. "OO EEE OOO WHO DID THIS?"

"daev" the all said simaltaniously. Suddleny Donkey kung ran out the door and down the street where dave was makeking out with karlkat. donkey kong riped dave out of krakats hands and put him in jial.

meAnwhile, Sollucks's Losus said that he couldnt marrie rosxey.

"we need to run away together 2o ii can liive wiith you forever." he sed lispfully. Rosxey bloshshed "but i cant leev my frENDs behingd!" she said worriefully. sollucks kissed her on the lisps and she passered out. Sollucks picked her up and ran out itno the sunset that was above a dangerous forsest where they went.

Vriska and waluigi wer cuddling like the bfs and gfs they are. suddenly karkat ran in. "WHY IS DAVE I N JAIL YOU IDIOT! ITS UR FAULT." he yElled at vr8skas. Acting out of instinkt, vr8ska stood up and stabbed karkit in the hart with her horn. his blud went everywhere. it was brite red. vr8ska didnt know about his secret red blud. so she was shocked. she used to thinc his blod was greay because thats the color of the 69 that was on his shirt. karkat died rite there in vr8ska's armes. she scremed "noooOOOooo!" because krakit was her friend and shu didnt mean to kill him. but he was gon now.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

((WARNING! THER IS SECKS IN DIS CHAPTUR! IF U DON LIKE DONT READ! tanks :33))

Waluigi comfenoted vr8ska as she sobbeded into his long sticky arems. "Walaligu" vreska strated, "y r ur arems so long?"

"Because" waluioshi sed "they match teh lengt of my diCK"

Suddent, vr8ska was on the grond nd walugoiu was pinned her down forcefuly

"Omg!11" vr8ske scrmed as walugegee penetrated her.

"Oh mai gud" wallueegee yelled.

"Shhhhhhh only swet luv now" walugui whispurred suductively.

Suddelnly. Doctar robatnick runned in "JADE IS DAED" HE yelled as walugigu cummed into vriske.

"I WAS GITTIN LAYD U FUKKIN CUNT BASTURD"

VrEIGHTska jumped off anf punched docter in the face. And he ran out.

Waluigea continued with vroska.

WaluIgi stroked his lung tung against vrikas nek. Vroksa moand in plesur. Waluiui gropped Vriskas b00bies and put his thub on the nippers. Wallui pressed his hard DONG and the entrance of her EHOAA.

Walugigi went fester and fester anf daster and faster and qucikened quickly. Fste3r

He tuched vr8skas b00bies as dey cummmed in unisun.

"Vre8ska" walgui sed pantingly. "I dongnt useda codom"

"WOT U SED M8" vreska RAGED waluligi as she stromed out of the rom.

((((O_O - waluege 's faec.)))


End file.
